


Together (Forever?)

by DirtyTrenches



Series: Forever With You Makes It Worth It [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Bittersweet, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eret Redemption, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hugs, Platonic Love, Semi hopeful ending, Tho its minor its there, Villain Wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyTrenches/pseuds/DirtyTrenches
Summary: In that moment, though Tommy would deny the moment even happened if ever asked, he never felt more safe and secure in his life than he did in Wibur’s arm’s that day.So how did it all change? How did it come to this?
Relationships: Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Forever With You Makes It Worth It [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970413
Comments: 24
Kudos: 544





	Together (Forever?)

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, Villain Wilbur Arc, amirite?  
> Im gonna admit I never cry when writing fics but, this time, I teared up mutiple times. Idk how sad it may be to u guys but it really fucked me up LOL.
> 
> Also I added Eret Redemption near the end because??? I want it x :)
> 
> Not beta read cuz I have no friends :(

_“Wilbur!” Tommy cried out, footsteps easily crunching the grass and leaves beneath him. He quickly made his way to the man, who turned his head from where he was looking over the soon to be presidential campaign with a soft look in his eyes. The look turned fond when his eyes laid upon Tommy, who easily came to a stop next to him, a smile on his face._

_“Tommy,” He began, voice gentle, his name rolling off his tongue with a sense of fondness Tommy knew he only used for him and Tubbo, and once Fundy and Eret as well. “What is it?” He asked knowingly, easily predicting that his right-hand man came to him for a reason._

_Tommy takes a moment, looking up at the buildings around them, knowing the presidential campaign is to come in a few weeks. He’s been both excited and nervous, a churning he hardly ever feels anymore. But, like always when it come’s to L’amanburg and the few people he has left to trust and care about, he gets nervous when those are on the line._

_Hesitating only for a moment, something he barely does, he turns to look back at Wilbur with worry gleaming in his eyes. “Are you sure about all this?”_

_He’s not one to really ever show, or voice, his doubts; usually hiding them all behind both a sense of false bravado and true confidence, but with Wilbur he feels like he can let down those walls and truly voice his concerns to him._

_If there’s anybody he feels won’t make fun of him for the way he feels when he’s being serious, it’s Wilbur._

_Wilbur looks surprised by his question for a moment, eyebrows shooting up to give it away, but smiles at him reassuringly after a moment’s pause._

_“Sure of,” He gestures to the stage that’s in the process of being built, tall and looming over them. “All this?”_

_Tommy nods, still gazing at his leader with trusting eyes, waiting upon his answer, worry still clinging to his heart despite the parts of him screaming at him inside not to show weakness._

_Wilbur pauses once again, staring at Tommy’s eyes searchingly for a moment, before his gaze turns comforting and confident._

_“I am. Truly, I am. We’ve done much for this great country of ours, and this is the next step. I trust our people, Tommy. And I hope you can still trust them, too, despite much that has happened.” He moves towards him, clapping a hand on his shoulder, smile gleaming and reassuring._

_Tommy smiles a bit hesitantly, looking from his hand and back, before speaking again. “I try, despite everything the assholes did, I still fucking try. But—” He cuts himself off, huffing in annoyance at himself, turning away and letting Wil’s hand slide off of him._

_He can feel more than see Wilbur’s concern, the buzzing of worry and paternal instincts clamoring into the air in waves all around the older man._

_He’s turned back by a hand once again on his shoulder, and his frustrations with himself must show on his face because Wil’s face crumples into more concern than before._

_“Tommy,” Wilbur begins softly, tilting his head to the side slightly and trying to catch his averted gaze, “What’s the matter? I can’t help if you don’t talk to me.”_

_It such a parental thing to say that it makes Tommy crack a smile despite it all, finally looking up at his mentor. The mans eyes light up at the sight of his smile, and the image of it relaxes him enough to confess the chaos that’s been lumbering through his mind, words he’s too afraid to utter out loud in fear they will become the truth just like everything else has._

_“I’m scared,” He admits, cringing at the admission. Wilbur’s eyes go wide in surprise, and Tommy continues, “I’m—I’m fucking scared, Wilbur. I just- I have this terrible feeling and I don’t fucking know why and its eating at me and I’m **scared.** I know we’re doing this in the confidence that we’ll win and our people will surely vote for us but what if we’re wrong? What if something happens? What if—” He stops for a moment, gazing at Wilbur’s wide eyes whose staring at him in stunned silence._

_“What if something happens and I lose you just like everyone else?” He practically spits out, fear and anger clinging to him in a way he’s most familiar with, almost soothing in its familiarity. But, still, he shakes slightly and his hands turn to fists._

_It hurt’s to admit it, it really does, but he’s frightened about how this will turn out, what will happen to L’manburg and their people if they lose, what it would do to both him and Wilbur._

_And, all he’s got left to guide him is Wilbur, if something truly were to happen, something he couldn’t stop—_

_He’s ripped from his thoughts by hands smooshing his cheeks together, and Wilbur’s face focuses in his vision again, a dopey and pure grin on his face as Tommy knits his eyebrows together at the treatment._

_He bats his hands away and Wilbur allows it, and he opens his mouth to complain, to question why he bothered talking in the first place if this was going to happen, before Wilbur stops him by speaking first._

_“I get your concerns, Tommy, really I do. But I really don’t think there’s anything to worry about. I’m confident in us, and our position to our people. I know it can be hard to see sometimes, but we have this beautiful country we built all for ourselves surrounding us, let’s not lose sight of that. We’ve done so much for this place.” He smiles at him again, eyes gleaming with warmth, though he has a bit of a faraway look in his eyes like he’s thinking of the beginning of this Country, shifting through the memories his mind has blessed him with keeping._

_“I know that may not be what reassures you, though, so let me say this,” Tommy stares in confusion and bewilderment as Wil drops his hand on his head, affectionally ruffling his blond curls with a soft look in his eyes, smile fonder than ever. “No matter what happens, whether we win or lose, we have each other and that’s enough. It’ll always be. Because, no matter what, I know I can trust you,” He pauses, hand pausing in its movements. “And I hope you trust me, too.”_

_Tommy’s eyes go wide at his words, relief flooding him like a broken dam, and in a moment of weakness he would never speak of to anyone else again, he flings himself at Wilbur and hugs him tightly._

_“Of course, I fucking trust you, you idiot. I trust you...”_

_He can’t see the older man’s face in this position, but with how stiff Wilbur is momentarily, he can easily tell how shocked he is. It continues to stay like that for a few more moments, to the point where Tommy was starting to regret this decision and wanting to run away and bully Wilbur for days in hopes he’ll forget about it, before Wilbur quickly relaxes and in a flush of motions gathers him up tightly and with much care, embracing him close and resting his head upon his own._

_“Good,” He hears Wilbur say, shocked at the thick emotion in his mentor’s voice as he continues to speak. “I’m… So, so, glad…”_

_In that moment, though Tommy would deny the moment even happened if ever asked, he never felt more safe and secure in his life than he did in Wibur’s arm’s that day._

_How did it come to this?,_ He asks himself repeatedly, _How did I never see?_

He stares at Manburg in front of him as explosions ring out and people run for safety, some running in the fray to deal with the person who was dishing all this out.

He continues to stare, but not at the smoke, fire, and rubble around him; no.

He stares at Wilbur, someone he thought he could trust, as he stares down at the civilians with a manic blur in his eyes, the bags underneath them large and daunting in the light of the flames licking up the buildings around them.

He moves, his walk slowly turning into a run, adrenaline pumping through his veins harder than it ever did before.

 _He really did it,_ His thoughts screamed at him as he leaped over rubble and stone, tears stinging his eyes both from the smoke and the pain of seeing someone he cared about, someone who was once so kind, doing something awful to the people that believed in him. _He really did blow it up, burn it fucking all!_

And the rage and heartbreak grasp his heart something painful, thumping so painfully he doesn’t think he’ll ever recover, ever forget what it felt like; what it meant.

Everything Wilbur told him that day were lies.

Maybe once he truly meant them, maybe once he really cared for all those around him. Maybe all those smiles and hair ruffles he gave him were genuine.

Afterall, he couldn’t have faked that warmth and fondness, right? He couldn’t have pretended all along that he cared for him so deeply, right? It couldn’t have been some kind of twisted lie.

He remembers his hold from that day, how gentle it was, how _loving_ it was. He felt more safe in Wilbur’s arms that day than he ever felt again after them.

The hold was soft and gentle. It was full of care.

So, as Tommy looks up and sees those same hands sticky with both dried and fresh blood, glops of it falling to the ground in puddles as Wilbur readily ignores it to toss another TNT into the fray, he can’t help but wonder if those hands will ever be gentle again.

Finally, Tommy skids to a stop in the back where the podiums for the elections all are, out of breath and shaking slightly, adrenaline still churning in his gut with such vigor it almost makes him light headed.

Wilbur hears him immediately, tilting his head back from where he stands at the center podium, broken shattered eyes staring easily into his own wide heartbroken and betrayed ones.

Wilbur smiles at the sight of him, but it’s incomparable to the one’s he used to give him.

Warm grins, lips quirked in confidence and kindness, lingering smiles full of undeniable fondness, laughs full of untainted joy.

They were all beautiful smiles, they were all loving ones.

This one was broken, this one was manic.

This one held nothing but anger.

“Tommy,” Wilbur’s voice cracks, but not from emotion like it once may had. No; it cracked from the screaming and cackling laughter he unleashed earlier when he lit the bombs. “I knew you’d come here to stop me.”

He says it all with the discernable emotion in his voice, stare blank yet filled with a fire unlike he’s ever seen.

It’s like everything that Tommy ever saw in him, all the light warmth and kindness, has been sucked from his very being, and all it left was an empty shell who only knows betrayal and anger.

Tommy goes to talk, to question why, to beg and plead and cry, to say _anything_ , but Wilbur cuts him off, blank expression turning fiery and scornful in an instance.

“I knew I couldn’t trust you,” He barked, spinning around to fully face him. The reflection of the fires around them in his eyes, the way the orange hue lights him up, make’s him more terrifying than Tommy ever thought he could be. “Maybe I tricked myself into believing it once, but you let me down like all the rest,” He laughs, then, wild and hysteric like Tommy’s never heard before, as his left-hand brushes through his curls in agitation. “Everyone’s let me down, Tommy! Every single person I’ve ever trusted, and they’ll do it to you, too. You’re a fool for ever turning your back on me, for thinking you’re anything without me!”

Wilbur starts towards him in jerky and adrenaline-fueled strides, and Tommy doesn’t back down, no matter how much he wants to collapse to his knees and shatter from the words he always feared to hear from the one person he thought would never let him down.

“Are you kidding me,” He begins, face twisting in a nasty snarl as gazes at his former mentor with broken eyes. “I’m the fool? I’m the betrayer? Look at what you’re doing, Wilbur! Look at what all of this has made you!” His hands fly around in gestures, before clutching to his chest. A sob desperately wants to break out from his chest, but he hold’s it in to the best of his abilities.

Wilbur stops a few feet from him, Eyes wide and incredulous. “ _This?_ What, _This_ has made me?” He gestures his left hand to the burning country around them, hand flapping in anger. “ _This_ Didn’t do anything to me, it never did.” Wilbur finally closes the distance between them, and grabs the front of Tommy’s shirt in anger, yelling in his face at this point. Tommy stares with wide eyes at the next words the older utters, clear contempt in his voice.

“This nation hasn’t done a damn thing to me, Tommy. It was the people, it was always the people! The people I thought I could trust and rely on, the people who wanted to see me fall and shatter and _break!_ ” He screams into his face, eyes watering at this point, eyes almost soulless. “So, if that’s what they want Tommy,” He calms a bit, voice lowering and fingers loosening their hold on his shirt.

“That’s exactly what they’re going to get.”

Tommy bites his lip, trying to prevent the influx of emotions he feels, but fails as he feels tears leaking out of his eyes in a fast pace. Its like all the walls he’s even built up shattered in the face of seeing someone that he truly began to love almost like a brother become this… Shattered shell of who he used to be.

Wil looks almost surprised, eyes glimmering with emotion other than anger for the first time as he watches his former right-hand man break down in his arms at his proclamation.

“Why Wilbur?” Tommy questions, voice wavering and thick from pure sadness, “ ** _I_** trusted you, I thought you said that was enough?”

Wilbur’s eyes widen, and for the first time he seems to almost be unsure of himself, staring at him dumbfounded as Tommy continues to cry, slowly drawing his hands up his arms before the settle on his shoulder’s shaking him like Wilbur’s deteriorating mental state is something that will rip away if he shakes It hard enough.

“You said that was _enough_ , Wil, you said as long as it was you and me…” He trails off, tears blurring his eyes so much he can hardly see the way Wilbur’s face contorts.

But he does feel it in the way Wilbur's curled hand against his shirt turns flat and pushes him away harshly, and his breath stutters as he lands hard on his bottom.

“Well,” Wilbur begins, voice so scarily empty Tommy pauses, any hope he had about getting to him vanishing as quickly as it came. “That’s clearly not the case now, is it? Considering whose side, you’re really on right now.”

Tommy harshly swiped his tears away, staring back at Wilbur like he’s gone insane, and really, hasn’t he?

“I’m not on Manburgs side, I was on yours! I was on _ours_ before you decided to do this!” He gestures wildly, moving to push himself up.

He stops though when Wilbur stands back, expression once again unreadable now that Tommy’s tears aren’t blurring his vision.

He watches as Wilbur lifts the TNT, a defiant look in his eyes, and dread pools in his stomach in such a cold manner it gives him harsh goosebumps.

“Enough of this, you’re just like everyone else,” Wilbur sneers, reaching in his pocked for his flint and steel. “It’s time to end this.”

And the knowledge hits him more harshly then than it did in any other moment.

The man that taught him how to be more mature, who taught him to open up more to others and allow himself the luxury of more friends than just Tubbo and himself, who taught him that words can mean more than actions ever could, who told him so fondly that he was proud of him, who ruffled his hair and told him he trusted him, who hugged him like he meant more to him than the words he honored more dearly could ever describe, was willing to hurt him, to _kill_ him, too, if it meant he got his way.

And that hurt more than anything else.

He watched in slow motion as Wilbur went to light the TNT, loud static filling his head enough to make his vision blur, to the point where he barely registered the words he spoke until moments later when the TNT went off next to him where Wilbur tossed it, the older man looking at him with wide eyes, vision clearer than he’s seen all day, a peek at the man he used to know.

“You idiot, you idiot, you fucking idiot! I trusted you, I cared about you, I fucking _loved_ you! Do you hear me?! **_I loved you_**!”

He saw regret, he saw guilt, he saw hurt. He saw tears cloud in his eyes as his mouth dropped in a wide ‘O’ of shock.

But it hardly mattered as he was dragged off the ground before the bomb next to him exploded, being dragged away by who he blurrily registered as Eret coming to his rescue in the Knick of time, turning their backs on their former leader as they both ran away into the wood line.

They both ran for so long Tommy’s legs were getting tired, but thankfully stopped eventually when Eret had seemingly led him to where he needed to be in that moment.

He stared in shock at the sight of a battered Tubbo, Fundy, and Nikkachu. All leaning against trees or the ground respectively.

The worse looking one was Tubbo, who he quickly stumbled over to before dropping to his knees in front of him.

Tubbo looked at him with wide broken eyes, tears brimming in his eyes, and Tommy collapsed against him, squeezing him tight in an embrace.

Tubbo squeezed back just as hard despite his injuries, and they both basked in each other’s presence for as long as possible before someone cleared their throat.

They released each other and looked up at Eret who seemed to be the only put together one from where he leaned on the tree next to Fundy. The only noticeable injury he had was a cut on the cheek, and the only sign he ran through fire trying to help others was his singed cape blowing gently in the breeze.

His eyebrows were drawn down, and his eyes glowed steadily in the darkness despite the sunglasses still covering them.

He looked just as sad as the rest of them, and despite knowing he betrayed them once, and could likely do it again, all the emotions from the day caught up to him again and he felt the tears begin to spill as he stared up at Eret like a lifeline.

“Why,” He choked out from his spot on Tubbo’s lap he hadn’t moved from, ignoring all their shocked stares at his unfiltered display of emotions, “Eret, why would he—” He cuts himself off with another sob, angry at himself for letting his emotions run wild, for not holding them close to his heart like he usually does.

Eret immediately moves over to him and drops to his knees before him, not hesitating to gather him up in a warm embrace, rocking him softly as he murmured apologies to him about how he wishes he could’ve stopped him, how he regrets everything he’s done knowing how much they needed him, how he’s sorry for being so selfish.

Tommy breaks down more knowing how genuine this apology truly is from the broken way Eret talks to him.

Slowly, Fundy and Nikkachu join the hug, also muttering their own apologies about Wilbur and for any wrong doings they have or may have done to Tommy.

He feels Tubbo’s arms wrap around him from where he is beneath him, and though he startlingly doesn’t say a thing, too distraught to, Tommy understands everything he’s trying to convey from that simple action.

He feels safe, and he feels warm, despite everything that happened, despite the betrayal fisting at his heart.

He saw Wilburs eye’s, saw the guilt in them when he confessed that he truly had begun to love him, that he was slowly but surely starting to consider him family.

Feeling his eyes blur at the memory, he hugs everyone tight, feeling them all hiccup and gasp through their tears against him, and he knows he can trust them, if no one else right now.

And, although the hug isn’t _his_ , isn’t full of that same warmth and love, he’ll take it, if it means it isn’t from the one who betrayed his trust completely.

Through his tears, he looks up at the stars over Fundy’s shoulder, and thinks about the look in Wilbur’s eyes, and wishes he could’ve saved him.

As if reading his thoughts, Tubbo whispers in his ears from where his head rests on his shoulder.

“We have to save him, Tommy, we can’t give up on him.” The, _‘even if he’s given up on us’_ goes unspoken.

Tommy freezes up a bit, and although the words were directed at him, he feels the mutual agreement from them all hang in the air.

He remembers the smile he gave him that day.

Closing his eyes to the image of it plastered to his eyelids, hesitant hope rises in him.

He would do anything to bring that smile back.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be appreciated!  
> Might make a sequel to this??  
> If I do I'm thinking of a happy ending but lemme know if u guys want otherwise and I'll see what I can do ;)


End file.
